One Snowy Night
by arashinhwa
Summary: this is a birthday gift to Tina, her birthday was last December 14. Happy birthday! shinkumi pairing. i hope you'll review too.


i'm sorry for everything that is wrong, but this is a gift... haha

ONE SNOWY NIGHT

Why is he the one that I miss the most?

Three years had passed since Yamaguchi Kumiko had gotten her first teaching job in Shirokin High and since she last saw her first advisory class. And now, she has the chance to see them again!

She hurriedly put on her jogging pants and a shirt she found on the closet, she smoothed out the wrinkles and tied her hair into pigtails. This was the Yankumi her old 3-D knew (well, before the scandal anyway). So she wore her rubber shoes and greeted her grandfather.

"Ohayou Oji-chan! Ohayou Tetsu, Ohayou Minoru!" Yankumi said cheerfully, "I'll be going to the reunion of my Shirokin students"

His grandfather looked up to the sky and spoke, "its going to snow later tonight, I think you should bring a jacket, Kumiko" and he looked at her thoughtfully.

"No worries oji-chan! I'm not easily to be affected by cold" Yankumi smiled, bowed to everyone and went to the bus stop, letting her eyes drift to a close…

Someone tapped her on the shoulder and this person went down at the same stop without showing his face. Yankumi felt widely awake for her stop is next.

"Yankumi!" everyone in the room cheered as she looked at each one of them.

"Everyone.. everyone… everyone's here, except. Except Sawada." Her face fell.

"Oi yankumi, Shin said that he couldn't come on time, he has other things to do" Kuma patted her on the back, but this made no difference at all.

She was disappointed, very, but she tried everything so that it won't ruin her day. By the end of the reunion she was getting teary eyed again.

"Aaaaahhhh" she cried as everyone waved her good bye, the same spot they said good bye 3 years ago. She felt alone seeing them leave her once again. She cried on the gates of Shirokin High as she reminisced the days they had together with her old students. She didn't feel that snow came down from the sky and she also didn't feel that someone walked to the other side of the gate.

Snow covered almost every inch of Yankumi's trembling body but she still didn't seem to notice anything, until someone dropped a jacket around her, and that made her look up.

"Yankumi, baka… why didn't you bring any jacket?" the figure asked her as it walked away.

"Wait" Yankumi whispered, it seems as if she knew the voice, but she just can't place who's… She gripped hard on the jacket and walked towards the figure. "Shi.. Shi… Shin…"

The figure smirked.

"Ya!" Yankumi yelled with her eyes getting teary again and punched the figure, but had no strength to do so, so instead, she tripped and fell beside the figure. The both of them lying on the sidewalk filled with snow. "Shi..Shi..Shin.."

"Yankumi" he managed to croak out at the woman beside him snuggled close to him on the snow, sleeping. If only they weren't on the sidewalk, he would have held on to her. But they were and it's awkward.

"Yankumi get up" the figure said as he pushed the snow away from his clothes. "Yankumi, Yankumi. Get up." But she weren't answering, so he had no choice but to carry her on his back.

There was silence.

"Shi.. Shinohara-san" Yankumi whispered

Eh??? She's still calling that cop? Up to now, she still fancies him???

"Shinohara-san, I met my old students today"

"hn" the figure answered, of course he knew. He is _still _ one of them.

He felt hot tears on his neck, "Shinohara-san, why do I miss him the most? Why him? Why?"

"What…what's wrong, Yankumi?" the figure asked

"Yankumi? When did you call me Yankumi, Shinohara-san?"

"I meant, Yamaguchi-sensei" the figure shook off the snow that was falling on both of them, because this was freezing him out.

"Sawada Shin. My heart, it hurts sensei, he didn't show up, and he's the one that I miss the most." And she let the tears ran down to her cheeks.

"You miss Sawada? Why? And why would your heart hurt?" he looked at her even though she can't see him.

"I..I don't know." Yankumi answered, eyes still closed

He let Yankumi sit on the nearby bench because the snow is falling hard. He caressed her soft cheeks and hugged her, "Yamaguchi-sensei…what do you feel now that I held you close?"

Yankumi smiled, "I feel at home, it's warm and full… of… full of…" she couldn't continue.

"Full of what, sensei?" he smirked

"Full of_**love**_" Ynkumi hugged him tightly too, "maybe its not Sawada I love at all, maybe its…" she stopped again as he pressed his lips to hers for a sweet kiss.

"Its who sensei?" He asked

"Maybe its not Sawada I love but you, Shinohara-san. The way I felt things, the way my heart beats, the way my mind hurts. You are the one I love, Shinohara-san" and she tightened her grip on the jacket.

He smiled, not smirk, but smile… a true and genuine smile. "Yankumi, its not Shinohara you love."

Yankumi knew something is wrong, but what she feels toward the person in front of her still hasn't changed. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the person she misses the most.

"Shin… Sawada Shin." Yankumi cried.

Sawada smirked, "So Yankumi, lets go back to the question you asked earlier"

Yankumi looked puzzled, "What question?"

"Why do you, Yamaguchi Kumiko, miss me, Sawada Shin the most?"

"That's easy" Yankumi smiled, stood up and punched the air,"Because I, Yamaguchi Kumiko, loves him, Sawada Shin. A reason that is very very clear" and ran away as Shin cam after her, laughing.

_They were separated_

_Yet they came back together_

_On one snowy night,_

_Their fate was made forever_

_------ _

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TINA!

This one is for you.

To the person I shared my fangirling moments about Shinkumi.

So? What do you think?

-shinkumilove29


End file.
